Dream
by Mizumori Fumaira
Summary: Mai's feeling to Gene.  How's Mai's feeling after she knew that Gene had passed away?  Based on a song "Mimpi" by Anggun C. Sasmi.  Please Read!


**Dream**

**By Mizumori Fumaira**

_Hello! It's my second fanfic in ghosthunt (also in fanfiction). Well, I am the writer of "A Dremless Sleep" (English) or "Dreamless Sleep" (Indonesian)—if you've ever read, Mizumori Fumaira desu, yoroshiku *bow* (_ _)_

_Well in this second fanfic, I paired Mai with the other twins, Gene, yeah! I wrote this because I was inspired by Indonesian songs titled "Mimpi" or "dreams" by Anggun. So, I translated (with some improvisation) some part of the song to write this fanfic. The songs is really suited for Mai and Gene~ and beautiful (it's worth to listen, even you didn't understand its mean, but the music of the song is reaaaaaaly good!)_

_Enough for this A/N. Enjoy!_

Anime : Ghost Hunt

Disclaimer: Fuyumi Ono & Shiho Inada

Pairing : Taniyama Mai & Eugene Davis

Rated : K+

Song : "Mimpi" by Anggun C. Sasmi

_#note:_

_Italic: the part of song_

Normal: Mai's thought

_In the dark night, I stood here against my loneliness_

Yeah, I very remembered. The first time I saw you, I was trapped in the darkness, covered by fear. When you came, you enlighten my life, with your warm smile.

_Here in this seashore, had been buried million memories_

_Those were flinged with the waves, piled by reef_

I looked down to the lake. After I confessed to your twin, I realized who I really loved to. It's you. But this lake was buried you and my memories with you, buried my hope to be with you.

…_and it was impossible to be repeated_

And I know, those times with you, was unrepeatable. It only was once in my life, to be with you.

_Your pale white face, scratched the wound in the heart_

I remembered your face. It was pale and white, but there was a warm smile which never faded away. But, hidden with your smile, there was a wound deep in your heart that I didn't acknowledge. The wound which was deteriorated by my dumbness, by supposing you as your twin.

_Your eyes, opened the story, the stained love story_

_Erasing all fantasy, disappearing all hopes_

When I saw your eyes, I knew that I would start a love story with you; I would fall in love with you. But I didn't know that I would start a stained love story, stained by your death. Knowing you were a dead, it was erased my hope to be with you.

_Where I supposed to find?_

All the reality about you, made me confuse. Where I must found you, to talk to you for the last time?

_Bounced up, flew high, with my dreams, sank on the sea of emotion_

Despite the scary post-cognition images that I had seen with you, the time that I was passed by with you, made me feel happy, made me don't want to wake up, to stay with you, made me sank in my feeling for you.

_When I opened my eyes, you had gone away_

_Left the brimless dream_

But when I knew all about you, that you were different from him, when I was aware about who really were, you had gone away, left me with my brimless dream.

_Now, this longing feeling, possessed in my chest_

Now, after you went, this longing feeling overwhelmed my chest; made me want to cry; all things that I wanted was to meet with you.

_Like the promise flew away_

_Brought by the flow of love_

I knew. Even you never promised to me, to always be with me, but I thought that you'll always be in my dream. But after you had gone away, it was like that the promise flew away, with my love for you…

_Bounced up, flew high, with my dream_

Would I meet you again in my dream, next time, to see you again?

To talk to you again?

To feel like flying in the air?

_Sank on the sea of my emotion_

To feel my heart pounding again?

To sank in my love for you?

_When I opened my eyes, you had gone away_

But, despite my hope, I myself knew that we wouldn't able to meet again.

Even I searched you in my dream; even I called your name in my dream again and again; even I cried, hope the tears would make you to come to me, wiped my tears

I myself knew you had gone away

_Left the brimless dream_

Left me with emptiness, darkness in my dream.

**GENE… I want to meet you again…**

_How was it? I know that this isn't flawless, but I hope you can understand Mai's feeling in this story. I don't mind silent reader, but reviews will make me happy :DD_

_Idle chatters, constructive critics, flames, will be accepted by me._

_Care to reviews?_


End file.
